Rosalie and Emmett Chronicles
by IchigoLuva247
Summary: Obviously death was my number one friend cause it kept in touch no matter where i went...car crash didnt kill me, neither did that gang of girls. So maybe you can say good luck always followed two steps behind, i hope it doesnt get lost one day....
1. Chapter 1The Flashback

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

I looked into the mirror and looked at the pretty frilly sundress. I smiled delightfully and my blue eyes lit up, I ran the brush through my golden wavy locks. I liked this brush a lot my mommy gave it to me when I was 3 but now Im 7. Today I would be going to the park with my best friend Bella and my big brother Edward. Edward had a crush on Bella and I liked to embarrass him and make him blush around her.

"Rosalie Darling." My daddy called out

I rushed down the steps and I grabbed my daddy's hand. I looked at my daddy's left side and stuck my tongue out at Edward. Edward just wore a shirt that matched his green eyes and white shorts, and his honey brown hair was left unkept. Edward took after our mommy and I took after my daddy.

I tugged on my daddy's hand

"Bella?" I asked

He smiled "Just a moment dear."

I nodded my head and walked over to the blue bean bag chair and plopped down into it. I looked to my right and noticed a juice box residing on the glass coffee table. I picked it up and put the straw to my mouth and I slurped up the yummy apple juice. I saw Edaward glaring at me with a look of horror. Like he had seen a murder happen before his eyes.

"Gimmie Back my juice box!!!!" he yelled

He pounced on me like a lion attacking its prey. He was punching me and pulling my hair. I slapped him a couple of times and I was throwing him a barrage of kicks. My sandal fell off and it hit him in his nose and he started bleeding. By the time our parents got there we were both crying and yelling. Daddy took Edward upstairs to his room and Mommy took me to mine. I was sniffling and green icky boogers came out of my nose. My mommy cleaned my face for me.

"Rosie what did I tell you about fighting your older brother, you two should be getting along." She stared at me with her blue-green eyes and sandy brown hair.

"I sowwy mama, I just wanted some juice I didn't know that it was Edward's" I apologized

She smiled and rubbed my head she was about to speak but my door opened slowly. Edward walked in and he had a sad face on (and a new clean shirt).

"Rose Im sorry-" I cut him off and gave him a big warm hug

"Im sorry for drinking your juice box Eddie, I didn't know it was yours" I said

"Its ok Rose I shouldn't have reacted like that" he replied

We both smiled and stayed in that embrace for a few seconds until my door opened and someone came in

"Bella!!!" I screamed

I ran towards Bella and hugged her tightly. We both giggled and jumped up and down in excitement.

Bella was a sweet girl she blushed a lot and she was my best friend. She had chocolate brown eyes that matched her long wavy brown hair. Her skin was pale also.

I looked over at Edward for a quick moment and I saw him blush. I giggled inwardly, as I mentioned earlier Edward had a very big crush on Bella.

I held Bella's hand tightly "Mommy can we please go to the park." I pleaded.

She smiled and nodded. I thanked her and Bella and I started to rush downstairs, but Bella stopped and she looked at Edward. She held her hand out.

"Come on Edward" she smiled at him.

He blushed and held her hand. So we started to run out the door and mommy was right behind us. The park was right across the street from us so we got their in a few minutes. As soon as we got there Bella, Edward and I played in the sand box. While I was building my princess castle I saw a shadow consume the light that shone over my head. I looked up and saw a husky little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale and his eyes had a playful glint in them. I stood up and looked him straight in the eye even though he was probably half a foot taller than me.

"Hiya" he smiled

I glared at him and he just smiled back

"YOUR ON PRINCESS TERRITORY!!!!" I yelled

He gave me a puzzled look and I pointed down towards his foot. He had stomped all over my princess castle and now I was angry, just like the three bears had been when they found out that the Goldy girl ate their soup.

"Oh" he replied "Im sorry"

I just huffed and sat back down and began to build another castle. He looked at me with humored eyes and sat in front of me.

"Im Emmet" he smiled

I looked up and glared "Why should I care" I asked

He laughed at my response, why was he always laughing whats so funny nothing could make him angry. That little brat. Even though I was being rude he still continued to talk to me.

"Im 5" he continued

Hah I was 2 years older than him but he looked older than his real age and kinda pretty but he was still a brat. No one steps on my princess castle and gets away with it.

I glared at him again and he grinned

"Do you wanna go get some ice-cream" he asked

I stood up quickly and nodded, I may not like him but I cant pass up free ice-cream. We walked across the street, me in front of him. All of a sudden I hear a car go beep beep and tires are swerving. My eyes flash in front of me and all I see is a blur. I can feel someone holding me as the world turns around me. And all I see is darkness.

**I know this chapter sucks, and I rushed it but I promise the next chapter will be a lot better **

**So please stick around for the next one, review Please**

**Ichy-chan signing Out**


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

**Thank you -issaRay- and Superhero11. I appreciate the alerts, review, and fave. *sniffle* I wanna cry I REALLY appreciate it!!! Heres the new chappie**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT…..FOR THE SECOND TIME**

I could hear the bell ring through my ears suddenly, I sat up quickly and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the door. Class could be so boring sometimes, I pushed my long blonde locks from out of my blue eyes. My name was Rosalie Hale, just your average 13 year old girl, whos insecure and scores average C's. I had a friend and his name was Emmett McCarty he was more like my guardian angel, I met him when I was about seven and he was 5 I don't really remember much, except for car horns, and a month at the hospital with him by my side. I was in the eight grade and the girls liked to pick on me, they were jealous of my long soft blonde hair and blue eyes and of my body type. Girls will be girls what would I do.

I walked out of the school to be greeted by the warm spring air. I took a deep breath, hopped on my bike and began my ride home. As I began to ride near a dark alley I could feel a presence, and before I knew it my face impacted with the ground and my bike skidded over a few feet away from me. I rolled over on my back and groaned in pain, I felt someone grab a fistful of my hair and pull it.

"You little dirty bish, your going to pay" a girls voice said

I felt kicks clashing into my back, some one was on top of me holding me down while I was being slapped by someone else. I wanted to open my eyes but I knew it would do me no good. I felt a warm liquid rush down my face. Water escaped through my eyes that were tightly shut and my mouth was sewn shut refusing to scream. I saw something silver and shiny come out of someones pocket as I opened my eyes for a brief moment, and sooner or later I felt that object go straight into my chest. As soon as this happened the kicks stopped and I heard footsteps running away from me quickly. My heart beat slowed and I drifted.

"Rosalie!!! Rosalie!!!" I heard my name being called, but I didn't have enough strength to respond much less open my eyes. I felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I felt warm drops of liquid hit my face. My eyes opened slowly and I smiled at the face in front of me.

"Emmett?" I said cautiously

I saw him look at me with a face of relief and I smiled. He worried so much about me he was like an older brother better yet my guardian angel.

"Oh thank goodness I thought you were dead" he said

I could only smile at how worried he was. I felt a sting in my back and flinched. I instantly felt a rush of pain exceeding from my back. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip.

"Rosalie!! Are you ok!! " Emmett yelled in panic.

I kept my eyes closed and tried my best to keep a smile, but everything went black once again.

The next time I woke up I was in a bed it felt almost flat, cords were lined against my face, something was stuck into my arm. I wanted to pull it all off but when I tried to do this I felt someone grab my arm.

"You shouldn't do that Rose" I heard someone say.

"Edward?" I asked

Why was he here, well where was I? I looked around, I saw the bare white walls. The blue and white stripped curtains, it didn't take much for me to recognize the large but rather plain room. I was in the hospital that my father worked in.

"Why didn't you tell anyone what you were going through" Edward asked, obviously enraged by this whole incident.

I sighed now everyone knew what happened to me. I've been going through this for months now and I've been keeping it a secret for that long. Well the only person who knew was Emmett. I cant believe he actually told Edward. Hmph that traitor.

I glared at him then turned my head quickly.

"It was none of your buisness" I snapped

"If my little sister is being brutally beaten by a gang of snotty b!tches than it is my problem!!!" he yelled back.

"I can handle it on my own!!" I replied

He smirked "Oh can you really handle it Rose, can you?" This was a sarcastic question, obviously not meant for me to answer, but I answered it anyway.

"Yes I can." I answered

"Than why the hell are you in here!!!! Huh!? Answer that for me!!!" He yelled.

I turned my head from him and held back my tears by sniffling. I felt Edward shift in his chair. He reached his hand towards my cheeck, and I slapped his hand away.

"Rosalie….Im-"

The door opened cutting him off mid sentence, my father Dr. Carlisle stepped in. Carlisle had short blonde hair, a very light shade the same as mine. His eyes were a crystal blue absolutely breath taking. When he reached my bed he looked at us with a hint of confusion and suspicion.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Edward got up instantly "No, I was just leaving." Edward said

He rushed out of the room, almost knocking down a three year old boy. Carlisle sat down and looked at me.

"Rose….." Carlisle said softly.

I turned to look at him wiping the tears that were trying to form.

"What." I snapped

I saw Carlisle flinch at my response and I instantly regretted talking to him like that. Carlisle was the best father a girl could have. He was the soul of our family, and our mother Esme was the heart. Carlisle had a way of being strict but with the utmost care. I loved that about him.

Carlisle reached for my hand but instantly thought about it, and took it back.

"Emmett told me everything Rose, and I just wanted to know why you didn't come to me or your brother, we would of helped you." He pleaded

I sighed dammit I was right Emmett did tell everyone about it. I beat they beat the answer out of him, well knowing Carlisle he wouldn't do that but Edward would. He probably lost his temper and threatened Emmett. When Emmet said no Edward probably attacked him and beat him up. Yeah I'll stick with that thought.

"I didn't want you to worry about me" I said on the verge of tears once again.

Carlisle held my hand tightly without a second thought. "You're my daughter im going to worry about you regardless." He smiled

I smiled back and the tears instantly flowed from my face. "I-Im s-sorry daddy"

Carlisle reached over and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. No more secrets no more lies I'll tell my family everything no matter how bad it was………..or would i?

**Ah this chapter was less than I expected, for the record Edward is two years older than Rosalie and Emmett is two years younger than Rosalie. Please Review.**

**Ichy chan signing out **


	3. Chapter 3 Party Of Our Lives

Thanks toooooooooooo: Emmy-Bear Loveer, mary (),-issaRay-, FoRgEt-Me-NeVeR, and Superhero11 for the review's, faves, and alerts.

**mary ()**- thanks a lot ^_^ I'll keep it up

**FoRgEt-Me-NeVeR- **Aw thanks

**Superhero11- **Sorry about that I knew it could be a bit confusing, forgive me I'm a young writer. Its kinda like shes reliving little moments from her life. But this chapter is where it really starts, so no more time skips, yay ^_^

**-issaRay- -** Thanks a lot!!! I still appreciate the fact that you were the first person to notice my story T.T

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Footsteps ran toward me, I could barely breathe. The cold hard ground embraced my body. Screams echoed from my lips. The blood and the pain……..was unbearable. A crowd of vultures ate me alive without any remorse. My hands were outstretched begging for help, wishing that my guardian angel would descend from the sky. But I didn't feel a thing as I died in a painful apocalypse.

Sweat covered my forehead, my breathing sped up in pace, and my eyes were wide. I hated that dream, I have it almost three times in one month. It was kinda like a sick remake of when I was 13 and a couple of girls jumped me. I sighed inwardly and pushed a few stray locks from out of my eyes. My soft fuzzy slippers touched the ground and I proceeded to walk toward the window. My hands pushed the white silk curtains aside and I gazed out the window. The sun was in the sky already, the clouds were white and fluffy against the light blue sky. Such a beautiful Friday I'd have to go out today. I played with the hem of my light blue night gown and proceeded to walk down the steps. When I opened the door I was greeted by the sweet smell of the buttery sweet crisp French toast, thick slabs of sizzling intoxicating bacon, and golden fluffy eggs that literally melted in your mouth. I smiled delightfully, Esme was cooking. Esme was my mother she had curly golden brown locks and beautiful peachy skin. She was caring and the most sweetest woman in the world, I loved that about her. When I got downstairs I quickly brushed my teeth, took a shower, put my robe on, and grab a plate full of food. I looked around the table quickly and noticed that no one was there, well except for Esme of course.

"Where is Edward and Carlisle?" I asked

"Edward is still asleep and Carlisle had to go to deliver a baby this morning" Esme answered

"Oh" was my reply

I quickly stuffed the food down my throat and thanked Esme. I rushed up the steps and into my room. When I reached my destination I looked for an outfit for school. Maybe I should wear something cute or maybe something seductive or maybe something simple……..hmmmm. While I was lost in thought I heard my lamp hit the floor, I turned around instantly to find Emmett in my room. I sighed.

"You can use the front door like everyone else" I offered

"That wouldn't be any fun" he smirked

I just smiled to myself and began looking for an outfit to wear. Emmett was such a piece of work, with his short spiky dark brown locks, and peachy complexion. He was just a ball of fun much like a rowdy puppy.

I managed to find a white newsboy hat with two thin black stripes, a white blouse with sleeves rolled to the elbow, a blue pleated skirt with black and white plaid stripes, a black vest, white knee high socks, and black and white converse. I let my hair stay out with the top straight and the ends wavy.

"Cute look" Emmett complimented

I smiled and hopped out the window running off to school

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was rather fun today most of the teachers weren't there so…..there were a lot of riots. Which were totally awesome, what a great way to start the weekend. As soon as I got out of school I met up with Emmett and we started to walk to this local café that we go to everyday after school.

"So Rose have you heard of the killer party that Alice is throwing" Emmett asked

I shaked my head "No I haven't" I replied

Alice was an artistic girl, she loved to party but she got killer grades. She had brown pixie like hair beautiful smooth albino skin, and a petite body. Her daddy was super rich and she hated him cause he acted liked she wasn't even his daughter, but she had a boyfriend named Jasper, he treated her like she was his world. Pretty cute couple.

"Well are u going?" Emmett questioned.

"Of course" I replied

After we left the café we went our separate ways but only to be reunited a couple of minutes later

I searched my closet high and low and found a strapless red dress that stopped mid thigh, black heels and silver diamond earrings in the shape of a flower. I put on some red lipstick and rushed out the house to see Emmett waiting for me. He wore a white long sleeve blouse, black tie, black jeans and black and white converse. I smiled at him, he looked pretty nice. He smiled back and we were off to the party of our lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Emmett and I entered Alice's beautiful mansion we were greeted by loud pounding music. Emmett instantly found a table of food and left the little princess by herself. I sat down on a white fluffy bean bag for two and played with a strand of my hair.

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing here by yourself"

I looked up to see a guy with short spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. I could tell he was totally build. He had on a white tee and dark blue jeans.

"Oh Im just………relaxing" I replied

He sat down next to me and laughed "I can see that" he said "By the way what's your name"

I smiled my flirtatious smile "Rosalie" I answered

"My name is James" he smiled, rubbed my thigh, and got closer to my ear. "I don't play by the rules"

I blushed and got up instantly, I could tell this was going to lead to trouble. I rushed up the steps and searched for a place to……….catch my breath. But how the heck was I going to walk when their were blinding lights and hot sweaty teenagers all around me. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into a dark room. My heart jumped as I fell on top of a bed, and someone lurked ontop of me while their hands roamed my body. Than their was a whisper.

"I told you I didn't play by the rules"

James…My heart jumped once again in fear. I wanted to move, to kick him straight in his sack but he had me in a position that left me defenseless. His lips found their way on my neck and one of his hands roamed the inside of my dress, doing as it pleased. I felt tears rush to my eyes, was this really it? Some stranger was going to strip me of my pride. No…..he couldn't…..I had to try…..something….anything. I started to scream, I screamed for help, I screamed for Emmett. James hand impacted with my face and I yelled in pain, he kept his hand on my mouth and the other around my neck. My breath started to slip away.

"Don't worry when you wake up…….I'll be gone" James whispered.

No….no……no……..I cant let him do this to me. I bit his hand and he cursed at me, I really pissed him off. He shoved me off the bed and I fell onto the floor. He got off the bed and picked me up by my wrist, he was about to speak but I spit in his face. That resulted in me being thrown into a dresser, I felt something stab me in my arm. I pulled it out instantly and threw it aside, the blood stained my hand. James walked towards me with a devilish look on his face.

"You're a little feisty aren't you" He said

I glared at him while my breathing went at 100 mph. I took out my phone and pressed 4, I had Emmett on speed dial. I hid the phone behind me and waited for James to come near me. I growled thinking about the plenty ways to kill this bastard. He rushed toward me quickly and kicked me in my stomach, I screamed in pain, instantly hit the floor and started to cough up blood. James laughed and grabbed a fistful of my hair. He pulled it so I could look him straight in the eye. He was about to talk but I heard banging on doors and a deep voice yelling my name.

"Emmett" I whispered with the slightest sense of hope.

"Don't get to happy" James whispered

He punched me in my chest so hard that it knocked the breath out of me. I blacked out but not before hearing a door slam open….

**DUM…DUM…DUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM**

**PLEASE REVIEW I hope this chapter was long enough for ya**


End file.
